Our adventures around the multiverse
by Schoolisawesome
Summary: Okay so, anyone remember July of '09? No? Well your welcome, me and my friends just went back and saved you all. No, we didn't do this then, we didn't know each other, but we made each other meet, oh this is to hard to explain, it will give you a headache-gave me one- so just read and you'll know why you don't remember anything.
1. Chapter 1

**-AU this is a story from another site I post on, I will be updating both around the same time, if I remember too, and they will be weekly or monthly updates, depending on my writers block. P.S. My grammar is bad during the first two or three chapters, I know and am sorry.-**

Thursday mourning, what a great day to start back from winter break. It was a cold mourning, I was wishing for some kind of snow, but it didn't happen, we only got one day of snow over the break, now its all melted. Oh, sorry, I guess I should tell you who I am, my name is Zachary Clay Jones, call me Jonesy or Zach, but back to what i was saying. When I finally got out of bed, dressed in a night shirt and boxers, I got a shower, yes this is all important-if you ask. It's when i get out of the shower did i notice that something isn't right. The T.V. when i turned it on wasn't working right, at first i thought that Direct TV shut it off like they do every one or two days at the beginning of the month. So I went though the routine, wake my sister up, put the dog outside, get my littlest sister, get on the bus, sleep. I don't remember much about the rest of that hour, except that my friend Conrad got a grape juice thrown at him by one crazy girl. So after my first period class, math with Terry Chin-a Chinese guy from Missouri, its hard to understand him-I dropped my stuff off at Mrs. Carters room, and walked my way down the schools hallways full of making-out, and chewing rednecks, I made it to the library, the only place where my friends hang out, and where you can get coffee or hot chocolate for a dollar. I walked up to my friend Shelby, who was wearing his usual green Vikings jacket-yes I'm a Rowan county Viking, AND PROUD-said to him,"Have any more weird dreams over the break?"  
"YEESSS! You were a badass in one off them, though for some reason were the son of god with the power of death." He said.  
"I understand the death part, but dude, what the fucks up with your mind? I am a fucking demon, or at least a human, no angel or Son of God."  
"I know, but man, you were decked out in like twenty different weapons, plus a sweet knife that looked like a shark-"  
"I know what that knife is."  
"Oh, you've seen it? Okay, but still we were fighting Demons, and looking completely like someone from Devil May Cry."  
"So better than the zombie one?"  
"Way better."  
I laughed at this, he is always having these dreams, and they are funny sometimes."Oh, by the way, have you noticed anything strange?"  
"Yeah you're wearing a white shirt."  
"Besides that. Sheldon."  
"Not a thing Zachamore."  
We both broke out laughing at this. we chose these little nicknames to poke fun at each others names, and it made us friends this is about the time things went weird, all with one announcement. "Zachary Jones, come to the office please."  
"I'll see you later Sheldon." I say as i walk away slinging my backpack over my shoulders.  
"Later, OH and I have to tell you something next break!" He said with his emphasized voice.  
"Yeah yeah, ok, I'll be there, maybe." I say with a faint smile and turn the corner though the double doors closest to the office. Now is about the time I should tell you that I am a complete nobody, no joke, when i walk down the halls, no one notices me, except for a few, and some even think I'm part of the to say, it was an uneventful trip. When i walked into the office i was surprised to see Mrs. Howes- my school principal-waiting for me to enter her office. Remember when I said things got weird? Good, because suddenly, everything went into some kind of slow-motion, like everyone was moving through caramel instead of air. All but me. Now, I know you think this is when some weird monster comes and knocks down a wall, but nope, not this time. Instead everything slowed down forever, until time was at a stop, which I knew to be impossible, if time came to a stop, space would implode, taking the universe with it. So that was out, or its true I never found out. I moved through the school seeing everything in a kind of freeze frame. If time was moving it would of been hours. After what thought was about seven hours I realized how much I, as a person, truly cared for any kind of voice besides my own, even if it was Littletons-an annoying jackass around here-and then I needed, as a way to stay sane, to listen to my phone. It wouldn't light up, even if i tried taking out the battery and putting it back in, nothing worked.  
Despite all of this, I still took a nap. Yes, i shouldnt have done that, anything could of happened to me, death, kidnapped, slave trade, anything is possible. But nothing happened. I simply woke up and went on. About this time, I started peeking into rooms, seeing if anything funny was going on, i made it to room 178, and saw the computer i use, daily, was running with noise and looked to be playing something. I walked forward and when i got close to it and my phone lit up. On the screen was what looked like a cross with the two side bits connecting to the top to make some arrow head kind of shape. It asked if i wanted to accept a call from an Unknown number. After what felt forever of not talking or hearing anyone i instantly pushed accept. The voice spoke two sentences. "Don't tell anyone. You have been chosen to Travel."


	2. Chapter 2

First Jump

I was confused at first, 'Travel'? Then i noticed something else, time was starting to speed up again. I ran back to the main office before it was back to normal. When i got there it was simply a note from my grandmother telling me she would be picking me up today from school, i thought it odd-even after what i just went though-mainly because she never picks me up, I've never been a pick up before. But then i went back to class, and acted like nothing happened. The day dragged on, going from first to third period like nothing. We have lunch during third so it was a good thing, i was starving. Apparently my hunger just picked up with me from that weird episode of no time passing. Well, i sit down at my lunch table and wait. Shelby gives me his food, he never eats anyway for some reason.I know you are getting bored of reading about my day by now but it is all important, despite what you think.  
"Here Zach," Shelby says handing me today's' main course, 'grilled chicken' which we all know to be soy.  
"Thank you Shelby," I say and dive into eating, i imagine i looked like some starved barbarian, eating food that tastes nasty like its the best thing in the world.  
"Whoa Zach, slow down, you'll choke eating like that," Cameron says. Now Cameron is a nice guy, quite but nice. I started to play cards with him and got to know fairly well so id say we are at least friends. We play poker, bullshit, and rummy at the lunch table with Shelby, his brother Kyle, and Zach Littleton, yeah i said hes a prick, but a good card buddy.  
"He looks like hes eating Christmas dinner," says Kyle.  
"Shut up I'm starveing," I say back to him,"I haven't ate in hours."  
"Yeah three, i saw you eat breakfast," Littleton says.  
"Well it felt like longer," I grumble back. You see, it seems i REALLY need to keep it a secret if the only way to tell me that was to stop time and wait till i was in one specific spot.  
"Well lets start playing then," Shelby says with a grin,"Aces wild."  
"NO WILDS," we all yell at him, he has a knack of getting all the wild cards that we pick, no matter how random the number or face card we pick.  
Now i know im getting off track, sorry, so about halfway through lunch I noticed the place was fading around me. Nothing was focused everything was blurry. Then BOOM, well not boom, but ehh, i was inside nothing, falling onto something i couldn't see, and well i woke up. No not like a dream, but i opened my eyes and i was lying on the ground of a hall, kinda Japanese style, but old, way old, and a guy with a long white beard looks down at me with a serious face.  
"Who are you?" He asks with a voice of authority, and age."How did you get to this place?"  
"I don't know sir, i was playing cards with my friends then BAM I'm sitting in your, office thing waking up."  
"Hmmm, it would seem you are a victim of circumstance, what are you?"  
"Human, i think, i dont know since im sure i just jumped from my reality to here and i still dont know where here is. So where am i exactly?"  
"You are in Soul Society, Squad Ones barracks, I am Head Captain Yammamotto."  
That was when i knew i just jumped into the world of anime, and passed out, hopefully i dont die here.


	3. Chapter 3

Now I am pretty sure I'm dreaming. When I open my eyes, im back at the lunch table with my friends, as though i blinked, but its not me, im looking through my eyes and feeling my arms move, but im not the one doing it. Its strange, like my body is on autopilot mode or something, then i feel a tug. Its the same tug as when you feel like your falling when you're in bed and are almost asleep, i try to move to escape it, but it consumes me, and i fall, back through the abyss of darkness to the closed eyes i got when i passed out in...in...where was that again?  
"Urahara, are you sure this boys memory is gone?" asks a man of his thirties, he sounds familiar, like ive heard him but not often enough to know the voice and name on the spot.  
"Yes, his memory of the 20 seconds he was in Soul society are gone." Urahara said.  
Wait, I know that name, its old Hat'n'clogs. I decided that it would be best to listen to them for a little longer, but they are muffled and i cant make anything out. After they die down a door opens somewhere.  
"Dad, I'm home Karin is with me, I'll put dinner on," Yuzu said, yeah thats Yuzu, so the guy i heard first must be Isshin, makes sense, he is the only doctor they would trust with a kid who basically teleported into...somewhere, i guess he did wipe my memory, pretty well to, but i know it was in Soul society and must of been somewhere important if i was found before i woke up, treated with a memory wipe and transferred here. Now my question is, WHEN am i. Am i before Aizen, after him, during him, i know its before the head captain dies, so it narrows it done a lot, but for all i know it could be before Ichigo even meets Rukia.  
"Whos the kid on the table?" Asks an annoyed girl, its Karin, no emotion is in her voice, and I'll admit, Yuzu would be asking more questions than just that first.  
"He was brought here by a friend who found him passed out, i dont know his name." Isshin said, now i have to admit, he is a good liar.  
_Well_, i think, better sit up, no point in lying down any longer. So I do the first movement in my 'new' body, i open my eyes and act like im jumping awake.  
"Where am i?" I ask looking around at their faces, which at the moment appear to be slack jawed, except for Isshin, he looks like i just turned his soul inside out and stepped on it.  
"Uhh, whats wrong?" Since i seem to be getting no response i step down off the table. And feel the cloth that had replaced my clothes slid off. So, i do the only thing i could, bed down as fast as possible, grab the cloth, wrap it around like a towel, and say, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Did i say 'say' i meant yelled.  
"They are in the wash, they were filthy." Isshin finally said, most likely thinking of ways to kill me for showing his girls a penis, and-maybe-ruining Yuzus' innocence.  
"DONT JUST TAKE SOMEONES CLOTHES FROM THEM! AND WHERE AM I?" I yell, pretty embarrassed and ticked that i was but naked in front of three people, two of them being girls, without even knowing it.  
"Your in my clinic, but please keep the noise down, now my son has some clothes that would fit you." Isshin says. Thats when i think Fit me? Ichigos is maybe two feet taller than me, theres no way I'd fit his clothes.  
"Ok, just get me some, I don't want to be here naked any longer." I say, with a hint of annoyance slipping into my voice.  
"Up the stairs to first door on your right." Isshin says, with anger slipping into his.  
I go up the stairs and into Ichigos room, first thing that happens, i drop my towel as soon as Rukia opens up the closet door.  
"Ichigo." She says, then notices who i am, and how im dressed,"Who are you?"  
"Why did the door just open?" I say, playing dumb, its the only way out of this alive. "Oh well," And i start to put on some clothes, and surprise, they fit, so i take look at myself in the mirror. I am tall, a little shorter than Ichigo, broad shoulders , and slightly muscular arms.  
"Well thats odd," I say and turn around to see Rukia staring at me with a I'll-kill-you kinda look, here goes nothing, "Sorry for acting like that, i kinda didnt want to die and went on with my business, i thought that you would stab me with your zanpakto for being naked, so i dressed quickly and acted like you weren't there." I say, head bowed.  
"You can see me?" She asks, perplexed.  
"Yes I can see you, Rukia." I say, then i hit myself mentally, i am NOT supposed to know her name.  
"How do you know me?" She asks, with a blade at my throat.  
"Uhh, I'm not allowed to tell you that," I say gulping, the metal at my neck is pushing in slightly now, making a thin red line.  
"Tell me or die," She says with a look meant for a executioner.  
"I will, later when Ichigo is here," I say to buy time, since i need a good story to tell. And time slows again right after Rukia moves her blade.  
It stops and a small portal opens up made of blue light, a man about five-seven walks in with a suit, blond hair, and a pair of glasses, holding a phone.  
"Well, you messed up already." He says wth a small grin on his face."Don't worry, this is now a separate timeline from the main one, a whole different universe now that you have entered it."  
"Wait, new timeline, different universe, and me, ok, now, who are you?" I ask him hoping for him not to leave.  
"I am Trace."  
"What do you do exactly?"  
"I help out the newbies and old pros to the ever interesting game of universe hop."  
"A game?"  
"Yes, to me it is, but to you, it is life and death, dont worry i value life, never want to see someone die, but you already messed up the one rule i gave you, 'Dont tell anybody' so i guess i'll tell you that it only matters in your universe that you dont, since that is the original one." He says with a smile.  
"So i can reveal myself here?" I ask  
"Yes, but be careful who you choose to tell, also your phone is how you travel around the multiverse, you will get a new contact everytime a new world is visited, you cannot unlock new ones on your own, they open to you. Oh one more thing, you can gain powers from one person in every universe, but only one person, after that if you try, it will throw you into my office, you do not want to go there, but if you do, you have to have a good cause for trying to get a second set of powers from the same universe." He says  
"Ok, thanks for that Trace, so i can go home whenever i want?"  
"Yes, and time would stop here when you do, since you need to be here to move the body, unlike in your old one, where i can have someone move it for you while you are here, or somewhere else, thanks to extra lifes you've had."  
"Well thats nice," I say,"but i think i wont want to become a Mary Sue."  
"Its your choice, who knows you may not have one when it comes down to it."  
"Thank you Sir"  
"Its Trace."  
"Thanks Trace"  
"Goodbye now Mr. Jones," He turns to leave when i see the symbol on his back, its the same as on my phone screen, and it looks more complete.  
_Well that was an interesting meeting_, i think, maybe i should tell them, or not, it really is up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

After Trace left time became normal again, and Rukia was simply looking at me with the same death glare she had before.  
"So when will Ichigo get here?" I ask, nervous.  
"Between now and ten minutes from now." She said, her voice hollow and dull with an edge of hostility in it.  
I sat down on the floor and went over the past day, woke up, felt weird, time stops, normal, sent to Bleach world, memory wipe, wake up, new information, and now a death glare from a death god. How ironic.  
"You know, Rukia, to be blunt I didn't think you existed till I woke up downstairs." I say.  
"No one knows I exist until they see me." She says, voice still flat.  
"No I mean, this world, where I come from-"  
"Who the hell are you?!" A orange haired boy yells at me from the door.  
"It's rude not to knock you know," I say.  
"It's my room!" Ichigo says  
"Well I'm talking to someone," I say and point to Rukia. This makes him stop, he looks at Rukia, notices her out fit and looks back at me.  
"You can see her?" He asks, now with a little bit of malice to his voice.  
"Yes, and was about to explain to her how I think I'm able to, along with a glimpse of the future for the both of you." Now that shocks them, both are wide eyed and draw dropped.  
"How do you know the future?" They both ask in semi-unison.  
"I have seen it in my world on the internet." I say,"Now that sounds crazy, but I am from a different universe that has yours as a manga and popular anime." I say with a even voice.  
"Liar, there are only three worlds, the Human, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo." Rukia spits at me.  
"In this universe, in mine, you are a show, game, fandom, and tons of other stuff, there are even sites dedicated to only one character, or person I should say now, along with theory's on why Ichigo is a shinigami and not Karin or Yuzu, why Isshin isn't a main character, why your other powers don't surface right away, and tons of other things." I say.  
"What powers?" He asks.  
"Hollow, Shinigami, Fullbringer, Quincy, and we think you have more, but we ain't sure." I say  
"You have hollow powers?" Rukia asks  
"It's more like a bother at the moment"Ichigo replys,"I'm getting them under control."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDER CONTROL?" Rukia screams at him.  
"Rukia, stop yelling, Isshin can hear us." I say scolding her.  
"Thats not true, my dad can't see the dead."Ichigo says with annoyance and certainty.  
"Ichigo, your dad used to be a captain, I think he was captain of squad ten, and had Engetsu as his sword, ask him if you want, he may lie but it is the truth."Now that is new information to them, as it should be, and i said it with such a toneless voice, I'm even surprised.  
"What? How could my father be a captain and leave like that?" Ichigo asks with a sense of shock added to his usual tone.  
"He left when Urahara left, I think, or maybe a while later after Aizen started to make hollows into prototype arrancars." Again, this shocks them, but thats odd, I thought Rukia would at least think that Isshin looked like an old captain that used to be with the soul society."I'll ask him myself if you'd like." I say, simply to put the matter behind them.  
"No, it's my family, I'll ask him." Ichigo says with what sounded like dread in his voice lined with anger.  
"Ichigo if thats true and he left wouldn't it mean he could be a criminal?" Rukia asks.  
"I don't think so, well yeah Ichigos' mom is a Quincy that could be why he left, to raise a family, but even Ichigos' hollow power came from an outside force due to an unwelcome hollow that was solid black with an inner 'whiteness' as Aizen put it." I explain thanks to the manga for filling me and about ten million others in on this.  
"My mother was a Quincy?" Ichigo asks with dought.  
"As far as I can tell, yes, and a pure-blood at that." I remark," Quite astounding given the state of that race at the time, most that were left were unpure I believe ."  
Taken aback by my words both Ichigo and Rukia are thrown into a deep state of unsureness and possible shock, there is even a measurable tension in the room, from now on I better be careful about what i tell people.  
"I'll go downstairs so your dad doesn't wonder whats happened to me, but first I would like to ask that Orihime is here soon, I would very much like to copy her powers, mainly because healing and defense seem like a great start for me." I say, and with a small one finger salute I bounce down the stairs back to Isshin who may want a word with me if his hearing is any good at all.  
"What took you so long?" Isshin asks, of course he would play dumb infront of his daughters, can't say I blame him, less they know the better.  
"Had a talk with your son, and asked if he knew my uncle Urahara." I say with a flat expression, well as flat as I can get given what just sputtered out of my mouth.  
"Urahara's your uncle?" He asks with clear skepticism.  
"Yes, and if you know where one might find him, I would be in your dept for helping me." Formal sounding should work I hope.  
"Well I know where his shop is, I'll walk you there when you think you can manage it." He says, still suspicious but finally caught on to the ploy.  
"I think I should wait till my muscles are fully awake, just so we don't have an accident down a long flight of stairs." I say hoping Orihime will get here soon. God I love this world.


	5. Chapter 5

As we wait for my 'soreness' to wear off a knock comes at the door. Yuzu is the first one to reach the door so she politely opens the door and bows to whoever it may be.  
"Hello Yuzu, is Ichigo here? He asked me to come over so I made snacks!" Orihimes' cheerful atmosphere fills the room.  
"Oh Orihime come in, Ichigo is upstairs." Isshin says.  
Orihime walks in followed by both Chad and Uryu follow her up the stairs and into the room.  
"Should I spy on them for you sir?" I ask and do my best suck up position.  
"Would you? That would take so much worry out of this old mans heart," He spouts out an immediately runs over to the poster of his wife,"Oh dear this young man is going to help me make sure our boy turns out as a good child and not a hooligan ..."He keeps going on and Karins' voice joins in trying to get him to shut up.  
As I enter the room all eyes turn to me some with suspicion, others worry, and few, namely Orhimes, who look like they are happy to see me.  
"Okay, first things first, my name is Jones Zachary, that feels weird saying, call me Zach, I am not from your universe and am not here to hurt anyone, but help you if it is within my power." I say almost to fast for my liking.  
A mixture of nods, Hi's, and a single Hello is my welcome.  
"Any questions?" I ask hoping someone has one.  
"How did you get here?" Uryu asks.  
"Well I don't know the mechanics of it but I'll go with some unique form of teleportation and mind swap plus a body creation, add in a few other things if you want."I answer.  
"Why did you want Orihime here?" Chad asks looking out from under his hair.  
"Well," I say and gulp," it is to copy her powers without fear of accidently killing anything since hers are mostly defense and healing."  
"Seems like you haven't done this before." Ichigo remarks  
"If I had, I would go for your Fullbringer powers Ichigo, since they have a nice outfit with them." I state.  
"Outfit?" He asks  
"Yeah its weird, I'll show you a picture eventually." I say.  
"Why not now?" He says  
"I don't have a pic on my phone at the moment, I'll get one when I go back." I state  
"You can go back?"Rukia asks.  
"Yes anytime i want as long as my phone is on me, but the catch is is that this universe gets frozen in time, or thats what I was told, which is why I haven't tried leaving." I say," But back to the matter at hand, Orihime, may I see your hand?" I ask.  
"S-sure." She answers unsure of weather to trust me or not. Nevertheless she holds out her hand and I take it.  
"Ok, I hope this works." I say and concentrate, hard, on copying her powers. When it doesn't seem that it is working I close my eyes and focus harder. Finally I'm ready to give and open my eyes, to find the room is blurry and my phone vibrating in my pants pocket. I pick it up to find tow options. Copy or Cancel I push my finger down on the copy option and suddenly theres a rush of golden energy flowing from Orihime to me, and it looks like the hairpin thing I was worried about won't be a problem after all, it made the power focus down into two small key-chains for my key ring. After the flow of energy stops I am left holding two key rings that both have a six pointed star figure on them.  
"Amazing." Yeah thats the one word that comes to mind at this, well that or holding out my arms and yelling SUCCESS over and over again.  
"What happened?" Orihime asks, unknowing of what happened.  
"It worked, I was able to copy your powers, no idea how it works though, so please don't ask. All I can say is that when I was copying them there was a rush of golden energy coming out of Orihime and flowing into me, like magic, and I got these two key-chains of six pointed stars that must act the same as her hairpins, but im not sure if the call out is the same." I explain to them all and again get some looks of shock, on a side note I think it would be funny to keep track of how many times I've seen that look today.  
"I agree that is amazing." Rukia says  
"Can you copy anyone elses powers?" Uryu asks.  
"Nope, one per universe I'm afraid." I say with happiness.  
"Is that all?" Orihime asks.  
"Well I think the only side affect would be being hungry for some of the weirdest things at the moment." I say  
"Oh good thing I made snacks then" Orihime says pulling out a few strange looking rice balls, and I will admit that my tastes are getting affected for a minute.  
"Thank you Orihime." I praise her after about three of those rice balls, the others seem to be disgusted at the food I ate, but to me it was delicious.  
"No problem." She says with a full smile.  
"Well guy's I am going to go home, little homesick here now, sorry." I say as I pull out my phone and dial the Home contact and instantly everything goes black and there I am, in front of my computer talking to Dia and Tiffy the seer of time, almost like nothing happened. Almost nothing because suddenly my brain is flooded with images of what has happened in this universe down to what time of day it is and how long it has been, three days, and suddenly I get a headache from hell due to the hell that is mass information gathering. Something else I notice is two key-chains sitting atop my phone, immediately I hook them to the chain on my wallet, and hook that to my pants. I also notice a text message from a unknown number.  
From: Unknown  
Greetings Mr. Jones, there will be a meeting in your town to welcome you to the group of my universe hoppers, it will be at the school on April 17th at noon, I will also be in attendance since you are the first to not go for the main characters powers to become powerful off go.  
Received 10:23 p.m. April 14  
Welp, I have some stuff to do, but first, bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Today has been the oddest day in Rowan county history. The school got thirty new students to an exchange program without having to get rid of a single one of our student body, the people in the office were confused and wondered how they would fit into the already tight classes that didn't even have room for a extra seat. Needless to say they had all of them go to the library, which I go through about four times a day and what, or who as it is, was in there was shocking. All the kids were around 16, with very few outliers that are either 14 or 18.  
In the middle of them was the ISS teacher talking up a storm, she is a nice lady and most likely filling them in on the school and schedule that the school follows. It is Friday so I am supposed to be in homeroom but got out of it because I lied about a class project due Monday that I needed to do research on, when in reality my homeroom was pointless, no need for it so I have been coming to the Library to get away from it, mostly playing chess with other kids in there. Not this time, almost immediately I was called over to the group and asked how it all works, and after an embarrassing short made-on-the-spot speech I ask a few if they wanted to play cards or a board game. None were that interested and I didn't mind, mainly because my friend Conrad was waiting on me in the pit, what we call the place in my Library where the games are placed. We decided on chess and had our fun. Nothing else happened for the rest of the day, not even at night, I was expecting a text or call from Trace informing me on who would be there, but none came.  
-next day-  
I woke up around 10 A.M. to my mom telling me if I wanted to go to that meeting I told her about Wednesday. I grabbed a quick shower and was out to the familys big white truck sitting in the drive. Since it would just be me and my mom I was driving there. After a quick twenty minute car drive I got out of the car and watched my mom drive off saying to call her when this thing was over. I told her i would and went into the school via the front door. As soon as the door opened there was a burst of sound that greeted me, I craned my neck and saw that the school Gym was filled with some of the kids from the Library yesterday. Seeing it as my best guess I walked over. Now what I am about to describe is absolutely stunning and no amount of words could ever describe it. Upon a single glance into the enormous Gymnasium kids my age were doing things that go against the universal laws of physics. There were huge flashes of light as some used powers only seen on T.V. or read in books. The weapons that were in action during friendly sparing looked like Excalibur, Rebellion, and many others. However all of this was pushed aside as one person took my full focus, no not Trace, but the man standing next to him. Morgan Freeman. Then another thought struck me, all these kids had the gift or power to jump universes and copy others powers just like I did. Finally after my moment of awe, some kid, my height, light blonde hair, and glasses, walked up, slapped me on the back and walked me in, introducing me to others there, names simply stopped registering, to many for me to remember anyway. After what seemed like an eternity of hand shaking and questions Trace called for me to come to him up in the bleachers where someone had built a makeshift stage, how had I missed that?  
"Ladies and gentlemen, calm down." Traces voice carried authority, and after he said that one line, everyone instantly shut up."Good, now some of you, if not all, have met our newest friend, Zachary Jones. So far he has been to one world, this one unique because not one of you, or anyone in the history of our little corporation has been to. He went to a world that is know in this one as Bleach, and what power did you get from there Mr. Jones?" He asks, odd since he would know.  
"Well, I didn't want to get a destructive power to start on, mainly due to me not knowing how to control it, or if I even could, so I copied Orihime's powers of healing and defense." I say, hardly anyone believes me because as soon as I am done yells of "Nice joke now pull out Zangetzu or Fuijin Jakka" or others along that line start up.  
"I'm not lying!" I yell back at them, and looks of confusion dash across their faces. Only two looked at me in good favor, Freemans and Traces.  
"Well done Mr. Jones, few admit to not having control, plus you gave up power to be better protected yourself and to help others, you need a medal." Morgan says, shocking me.  
"I concur with Morgan here, but we have no medals." Trace says,"But back to the point, we are here to welcome Mr. Jones to our ranks." He turns away from the crowd and whispers to me,"We run like a military, and you are now a Captain."  
"Military?" I ask  
"Yes, why would I need kids to have these powers in not to fight a war? Our enemy is doing the same, but with those from a parallel world that is the complete opposite of this one, everything over there is evil, and we are going to stop it from spreading, but on a lighter note, since you gave up power, I am going to let you have one person in on the secret since I looked at your record and found you are horrible at keeping secrets, be glad."  
I nod as fast as possible for me, and thank him. But then I return my gaze to Morgan Freeman."Mr. Freeman, why are you here?" I ask  
"You see Zach, I am God, works as a great cover to be an actor playing him, and I am here simply because Trace wanted me here, said something about you being special, and I agree, you have a great path infront of you, I suggest you start walking it as soon as possible."He says, voice always the same calm tone.  
"Yes sir, sorry for not believing in you then, never really thought you existed."I say.  
"It is fine, free will, honestly I didn't want man to know I existed, but mankind needed help when it evolved from apes, and I helped it out, now I think it's time we call it a day." He says and stands up, claps and the Gym is empty. Seeing no reason to stay I call my mom to pick me up, and ask her to grab Halo 4 out of my room to take to Gamestop.  
As she pulls up my thoughts are lost in what I learned. God I wish this made any sense at all, almost instantly I hear a voice in the back of my head say "Not yet," and chuckle at myself.


	7. Chapter 7

The others start talking among themselves as me and Urahara continue our talk.  
"Well I am from what was called the 'original universe' where there is nothing special, only normality, and you are an anime there."  
"Our universe is a cartoon?"  
"Yes, in ours it is, so I had an idea that all universes are exposed in any type of work, and did I mention that since i traveled I could copy someones powers?"  
"Could?"  
"Yes could, I copied Orihimes powers since I didn't know if anything bad would happen if I chose, say, Ichigo's powers."  
"Thats a smart idea, but can you use them?"  
"Haven't tried yet."  
"Shouldn't you?" All I could think about for the rest of the day was who should I tell? I know a few who wouldn't believe me and a number of those I know would ask if I was bullshitting them, very few would come close to thinking I was telling the truth. Well there are three types of people in this world. I decide to just go back to Bleach, not before getting a picture of Ichigos' fullbringer outfit and a few other pictures, like his Hell armor and full hollow transformations.  
It is 10:45 P.M. when the options come up for me to decide if I want to back. I pick accept and the feeling of falling has again come to me. But this time it isn't just inky blackness, I see what has happened in the universe, both mine and the Bleach one, up until this point from about a week ago. Then suddenly I am standing in Ichigos' bedroom holding my phone with the others looking at me. Orihime is still eating the rice balls, and Ichigo is lost in a thought train, then I notice Rukia is up with her hands pointed at me.  
"Bakudo #1 SAI," She yells, and I drop.  
"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA, THATS UNCALLED!" I yell at her.  
"You were about to put us in a frozen state of reality, I did what I must so you may be presented to the Gotie 13." She says calmly.  
"I already left and came back, so you know, let me go." I say with rage and ground teeth.  
"Already left..?" She says  
"Let him up Rukia, theres no point if he came back, besides he knows this world, and about the Squads, theres no point in hiding it, he may think you will take away his phone, we mustn't make it seem like we don't want him or when he leaves again, he may not come back and we will cease to exist." Uryu said after a simple moment of Rukias comment.  
"Yeah, wouldn't want me mad would you?" I say, trying to make it sound like a threat,"And Ichigo, I got that pic you wanted to see, along with a few others of you." I add as an afterthought.  
He just takes my phone and says,"What language is this? I cant read it."  
"English."  
"Why do you have an English phone?"  
"I am from the USA."  
"How are you speaking Japanese?"  
"Like I should know, now can I please get up?"  
"Hia." Rukia says and the spell is gone,"but you are coming with me to Soul Society."  
"I think I was already there, mainly cause I didn't black out this time, I think I didn't last time, so someone knocked me out and wiped my memory, so I'm putting money on Urahara." I state.  
"We should go see Urahara then." Orihime pipes up.  
"Good idea, maybe he can tell us something about where you entered this world at." Uryu states.  
I sit up and say," Well when we leaving? I would like to know who I spoke to when I got here."  
"In a minute, we have to get past my dad without him yelling at us for taking you out without a exam of health." Ichigo says.  
At this I start climbing out the window, and fall to the ground almost instantly. "Ow, how do you all do it? I don't see how thats possible to land safely."  
"G-GET UP HERE YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OUT ON HIM LIKE THAT!"Ichigo yells.  
"Make something up." I say as I start walking towards where I think the shop is.  
"Wait!" Uryu yells"You don't know where you're going!"  
"I know," I yell back,"I was thinking of winging it and seeing if I end up there."  
"Well not the dumbest idea." Ichigo says  
"He will get lost." Chad says.  
"I know, but he does have reiatsu so it will be easy to find him if he does end up lost." Uryu says.  
"Should we be worried that he could be killed?" Rukia asks.  
"There aren't any hollows around." Chad says  
Rukias phone goes off with a message that states a high energy hollow has appeared in Karakura town.  
Silence fills the room for a few seconds.  
"AFTER HIM!" They all yell at once, scrambling out the door after me.  
After a few seconds of running they all catch up to me, out of breath and look around to make sure nothing is around.  
"Don't run off like that!" Ichigo yells at me.  
"Why not? Scared I'll die?!" I yell back," Not like Aizen is waiting for me around the corner!"  
"No but a hollow may be!"  
"So what? I could kill it!"  
"No you couldn't!"  
"I have a weak attack! Its possible!"  
"SHUT UP!" Rukia yells after getting annoyed at our fight,"Stop fighting, theres no point in it."  
"Fine." We both say and turn our backs to each other.  
Rukia facepalms and mutters,"Children."  
After that we all walk to the shop where we are greeted by a angry Jinto.  
"Why can't he ever sweep his own store front?" Jinto mutters grumpily.  
"Oi Jinto is Urahara here?" Ichigo asks as we approach.  
"Yeah he's in the back, who's that with you?" He asks pointing at me.  
"I'm Zach, Jinto, nice to meet Co-captain of that ridiculous group of kids." I say.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know everyones name, well almost everyones name." I say  
After that we walk in the shop and head toward the back where Urahara is drinking tea.  
"Oh Ichigo and friends, come in, come in, sit down." He says then spots me entering last and looks down the brim of his hat,"And who are you?"  
"I'm Jones Zachary, or Zach. But you should know that right Urahara?" I say  
"How did you...?"  
"I'm not from this universe, like I told Ichigo and his friends, and would like to ask if you performed a mind wipe on me when I came to be in this world."  
"...Yes, the head captain asked me to do it himself, after you appeared in his office and claimed to be human. So we did what was right, wiped your mind and left you at the Kurosaki Clinic to be looked after and see if there were any side affects, but now what do you mean not from this universe?"  
"No, not yet..no...need..."The world has started to slow and fade to black again.  
'Why is this happening? Shouldn't I be in this one universe for a while?' I think when another thought strikes me 'DID SOMEONE GET MY PHONE?' After that one thought the world fades and once again, the darkness surrounds me.


	8. Chapter 8

After I came to, the first thing I saw was a guy who looked like someone from one of those old cartoon shows I used to watch, he had a suit, and when I say suit, I mean Suit, complete with suede shoes and a red tie, his face was odd, young and pointy, but what made it odd was his graying hair, parts of it were completely white, and one part was grayish with black streaks here and there, besides that he seemed normal enough, and the room around me seemed to belong to a hotel or a millionaire.  
"Hello dear boy, are you okay?" The man asks with a almost fake smile.  
"Yeah, but who are you? And another question, where am I? I don't mean to be ungrateful, but would like to know." I say in a easy manner.  
"Why, I am Vlad Plasmius , and you are in my humble home, the Plasmius Manor, on the outside of Amity Park, does that answer your questions?" He says with grace, but a dark underlying sense is all about him.  
"Uh, I only have one more, did I have a cell phone on me when I fell?"  
"Yes, its in the drawer in the nightstand beside you."  
"Thanks Mr. Plasmius, but I think I'll be leaving if you don't mind." I say getting up, and see a boy with snow white hair and a jumpsuit on phase through the wall behind Vlad. Needless to say, I only gave a sign of shock through my eyes which widened a little bit, but I was able to hide it quickly and reached inside the nightstand for my phone, grabbed it, and walked toward Danny.  
"Nice suit there kid." I say walking up to him. "But we may want to get away from here first, I don't think Vlad wants us to get away." As I am saying this Vlad has turned around, seems shocked, transforms into a ghost and Danny just grabs me flys through a wall, while intangible, and is already a half mile gone before Vlad makes it out of the Manor.  
"Thanks for that kid, I had a feeling he wouldn't let me go if I had stayed." I say, with gratitude almost completely filling my voice.  
"No problem, and the names Danny Phantom, local hero." He replys, sounding cocky while setting us down in the town park "What did Vlad do to you?"  
"I don't think he did anything, I feel normal, looks like he just found me maybe getting ready to try something no doubt, but thanks again. My name is Zach Jones." I say while extending my hand, "And kinda new around here if you couldn't tell."  
"You don't look like a kid from school, where are you from?"  
"You wouldn't believe me, now should I warn about those flying toasters?" I say pointing behind him where a could of electronics are collecting.  
Danny turns around fast and rushes it "Technus!"  
"Oh, it's Technus?" I say pulling out my phone "LET ME AT HIM FIRST DANNY!" I yell running at him as fast as I can, which in this worlds body, is pretty fast for some reason.  
"What?" He turns back to look at me when I pass him, jumping onto the pile of random junk.  
"Technus, master of technology, FIGHT ME!" I yell, knowing that I am asking for an ass-kicking, but thinking it worth it if I can copy his powers.  
"And why would I do that, child?" Technus says in that stupid voice of his while rising from the pile. "Why would the master of technology fight the likes of you?"  
"To see who the real master is." I say jumping up to him, grabbing his shoulder and seeing my phone light up with the option to Copy or Cancel. I push Copy and feel the power flow into me, but this time it's different, there is another power I didn't think of, his ghost powers, they flow into me and I'm transformed into a ghost, my hair turns white, my eyes burn red, and I'm in black jeans with a solid black shirt on, but thats not all. After this happens and both Technus and Danny are shocked, a mask starts to form. It is designed like Ichigos, but has circuit board like marks around the edges, oh and I was screaming in pain.  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" My cries ripped through the air, followed by an enormous burst of energy, both reiatsu and ectoplasm flowing on and around me, when it was done, from what Danny told me, because I was out cold-or just blocked it out-, I collapsed to the ground, shaking and twisting. He used this to capture Technus, then called for Sam and Tucker to help him get me to his home. After they took me there, he said that before his parents got home, I turned back to normal, everything was gone, but my hair seemed to be a little lighter than before, and I keep hearing a voice in the back of my head, it sounds friendly enough, but that can be what it wants me to think.  
"Danny, thanks for saving me." I say "But I think I need to head home." With that I call home for the second time.  
Again I'm sitting in my chair but this time, it feels like alot of time has passed. I look at my Quotev username and its 'Xzahc' the date says it is May 20th. That means I was gone almost a month. Then comes the rush of information, my trip to Ohio, what happened in school, solving my fight with someone, and a thousand other things, and a huge migraine comes onto me, forcing me to stop whatever it was I was doing and look down with my head in my hands, I stay like that for a long while until it passes.  
"I need to ask how to stop that when I come back." I say to myself, getting up for something to drink with an aspirin, and know who I should tell me my secret to, my good friend Conrad B., I'm not putting his last name for certain reasons. But hey, thats one problem solved. When I sit back down I see that my computer is running better than normal, and my thought is that my new power has something to do with that.  
What a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Urahara was sitting there with a odd expression on his face, somewhere between confusion and amazed.  
"Did you just leave this universe?" He asks with a smile and his eyes hidden beneath his striped hat, though he seemed to have a serious look about him, odd how the anime only had that feeling for a brief moment, he seems to have that feeling whenever he talks.  
"Yes, I was pulled into another one somehow, and was greeted by the villain of that universe, odd how that worked out." I reply thinking of that incident with Vlad.  
"What powers did you 'copy' from that universe?" He asks, standing up to fetch the tea that had just started boiling from the stove.  
"The powers of a ghost along with that one ghosts specific power to control any tech. it came into contact with." I say,"Honestly I don't know why I just told you all of that." I add as an after thought.  
"It's because of the truth gas I had Tessai pump into the room, it shouldn't matter for me though since I'm guessing you know everything about me due to that manga in your universe." He says turning back to me,"Now do you like sugar with your tea?"He asks with a smile.  
"Uh, yes I do, two cubes please, but the fandom for you knows very little to be honest, we only know that you were a captain, why you were banished, and your Shikai, we are still wondering what your Bankai is, but there are many guesses, also we don't know how you met Yoruichi. Again, we don't know much." I tell him with my hand scratching my neck.  
"So there isn't much you know about me?" Urahara immediately opens his coat and drinks a vial of a nasty looking liquid, what I assume to be the antidote for the truth gas,"Well, thanks for telling me that, now you said ghost, is this like the ghosts here or are they different?" He asks pulling out a notepad and a pen.  
"Yeah they are. Instead of Soul Society to go to, they go to a place called the Ghost Zone. Also instead of being like the normal spirits found here, they all seem to have a unique set of skills that reflect how they lived, and possibly how they died. There are some common traits between them. For instance they can become invisible, intangible, fly, accelerated healing, enhanced strength and agility, as well as shoot energy beams. Anything beyond that is either learned or given to them upon death." I explain almost in a daze.  
"Interesting, and you copied one ghosts powers thereby giving you those basic powers and it's powers over all technology?" He asks while marking down notes as he goes along.  
"Yes, but since I was alive it had an odd reaction, something that only happened to two other people in that universe, I became half ghost, a hybrid if you will, but it went beyond that. The powers I got from Orihime made it to where I followed this universes rules of the dead, but instead of getting a chain it skipped that part completely and made a mask appear on me, shortly after I passed out and once I woke up I returned to my home universe." I leave anything I can, but it seems like it won't matter, that was all there was.  
"So you became a hollow shortly after turning into a ghost. Hmmm." He puts down the pad and pen, stands up and walks to the back of the room,"Lets see this, follow me." He says looking back over his shoulder, the clogs clicking as he went. I got up and followed him down a ladder to the training room. I must say seeing this place really makes me wonder how he kept it secret, this place was huge!  
"Now, can you become a ghost on command?" Urahara asks when we reach the bottom.  
"I think so, some of the powers I'm able to use now though, so it should be easy to become one if I'm right." I say.  
"Lets see it then." Ichigo suddenly says from the ladder behind me.  
"Okay." I say then walk out about twenty feet. I slowly raise my hands and say "Goin' Ghost!" No one has any idea how happy I was that it worked. Two orange rings appear around my waist and one goes up while the other goes down. Once again I'm standing there with red eyes, white hair, and a solid black outfit, but that symbol from my phone is now added to the front of my shirt.  
"He looks like a tall Hitsugaya with red eyes." Ichigo points out while he pulls Zangetzu off of his back.  
"Wh-whats that for?" I ask backing up as Ichigo gets closer.  
"To test your power, what else?" He says, but the look on his face says that he know how I was naked getting off of the table in the clinic infront of his sisters.  
"Well, seeya then." I say and fly off turning invisible as I go so I can hide.  
"Get back here!" Ichigo yells at me shunpoing to catch up, even though he overcame me after the first one. He kept going until he was about one-hundred yards ahead of me then turned around suddenly with his sword raised high.  
"Getsuga Tenshou!" He yells swinging the blade down letting loose a blue energy ark that is sailing toward me, and being the idiot I am stopped, became visible and waited in shock. Then once again the mask started to appear on my face.  
"Stop him Ichigo!" Urahara yelled at Ichigo. Ichigo then charges me with his sword pointed at my face. By the time he got to me more than a mask had formed. My body took on a red shade and the mask was more complete, the circuit design was stretched out into the middle of my face. Other physical developments include my shoulders now having a single spike shooting up over my head curving inward, my legs being gone, replaced with the ghostly tail that some ghosts get, and my chest being a little pushed out. Along with the circuit design being present all over my body.  
"What is he?" Ichigo asks stopping short about five yards from me.  
"_I am king of hollows and ghosts_!" The thing I had become screeched at Ichigo.  
"Whats wrong with this thing? I can't feel any reiatsu from it." Ichigo asks Urahara.  
"I don't know, but I'm not picking up anything either." Urahara says pulling his sword from the cane. Then the hollow launched a cero at Ichigo.

"Where am I?" I ask to the empty forest around me.  
"_You are with me now._" A man said behind me, he sounded like nails being grated across a chalkboard,"_And you won't be leaving anytime soon._"  
"No I will leave! This is a forest! I can always run out of it!." I yell turning around me to find a old man with a lab coat on, he looks like a 1950's mad scientist to be honest about it, complete with the wacky hairdo and rubber gloves.  
"_You can't run out of yourself._" He says with a evil smirk on his face.  
"This is me?" I ask looking around,"I always thought it would be darker and inside a house maybe." I say just taking in the scenery around me.  
"_Do you not know who I am?_" The old man asks.  
"I'm guessing the hollow that was born, and I must say, you look awesome, but I guess we aren't here to chat, you want to kill me, right?" I ask getting ready for a fight.  
"_No, I just want out of this body! I WAS TRAPPED HERE!_" He shouts at me, while a wind makes his point clear. The area suddenly gets shifted into evening.  
"You were trapped here? How?" I ask shocked since most hollows only want to kill.  
"_When you stole that ghosts powers, I was made, and trapped in this soul! I want to get out of here, help me!_" He cried.  
"How? You were made here. I don't think it is possible for me to help you, unless I just let you have control of my body every now and then. Would that work?" I ask looking for a compromise of some sort.  
"_Is that all you can offer me?!_" He shouts, getting angry at the offer.  
"Yes, it's the best I can do right now, if you wait maybe we can find a body for you soon, just let go of my body first so they don't kill us both before we can even think about doing that." I say in a calm voice, trying to get this hollow to calm down.  
"_Fine, have your body back, and to make sure you pull through with the offer, I will be watching out of that lazy eye of yours, and I won't let you die before then, enjoy the power while you have it_." He says much calmer now, his voice sounds like an echo now instead that screech it was before.  
"Thank you, I will help you find a body." I say as I extend my right hand. He takes it and shakes, my only hope is that we can stay in one body and not split up, it would help me so much, but I can't just let him stay here if he is unhappy, that is inhumane to me.

My body drops to the floor of the training area with cuts and bruises all around me. The pain is a lot to bear and I have no idea how I am starting to stand until I see Ichigo helping me up giving me a pat on the back.  
"Good job, you kicked that hollows ass, how was it?" He asks with a smirk on the left side of his face.  
"I didn't hurt him, he is trapped in me and wants a body to escape to, so he took control of me, he doesn't want any bloodshed, he only wants out and I offered to help him get a body, so thats what I'm looking to do. Just because he is a hollow doesn't mean he wants to kill everything." I say looking him dead in the eye.  
"What? That's unheard of." Urahara says.  
"Could it be a special case since he isn't a true hollow but a hybrid like me?" I ask wincing at the pain in my side.  
"Maybe, but it is uncertain for now. We should all just rest up and see what happens." Urahara says after a brief pause to think it over.  
"Yeah I'll head home for now, and come back once things are smoothed out between me and him, if they ever are." I say while I pull out my phone and call the number. I fall back into our world and see I am in the van on the car ride back to Morehead. The headache isn't as bad this time around, it seems like it is cut down to almost half of what it was last time. The next thing I see is that we are pulling up to the high school and unloading. Good to be home this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Well none of you know that I kinda wasn't here, and I do mean in this dimension, but I was gone due to a class field trip to West Virginia for a get together of some kids in the PSC(look it up if you wish) to present what we researched and to top off our school work for the year. You see there are just some things that really do deserve their own little snibit in my story, and this is because it is funny. Well this Wednesday was the first day, I had packed, said farewell to my friends and fellow Mid-day Crew members, yeah we are nerds, and headed out to my high school around 11 a.m. when I arrived my friend David was already there, David is about as tall as I am, only an inch or two taller, kinda wide and has long hair, a trend at our school I think, but thats beside the point, he is important and thats why I am giving you a physical description, not a very good one sadly, I'm not very good at them. Anyway at about 12:15 p.m. we were on the road, now nothing happened till we got there and had an Ultimate Frisbee match started. This is about at 9 p.m. so the sun is setting, and we had teams, I was on Alexanders' team, he is a Vietnamese kid, extremely smart, and really athletic, so he was the one who set this up, we were against a team with another Alex, who was really tall with shaggy hair, he was the same as Alexander, but of American descent, and he was way to fast and just about tackled people for the Frisbee whenever it came his way, great guy by the way, anyway about halfway through the game ,so around 10 since we had to leave at 11, but due to physical exhaustion my body, almost by instinct, tapped into the new ghost abilities I absorbed from Technus to make up for it. So when the game got hectic and everyone was scrambling to catch that damn disc I jumped and flew up about five feet and caught it, when I realized what had happened I let gravity drop me down, but I did land on my feet and I am not going to lie, everyone's mouth was just open, this one girl Sicilliea, oh and cheer for her on King of the Nerds if she makes it on, just asked everyone if they saw that correctly, and when Alex just shook his head and said,"There is no way for someone of his stature to jump that high, unless he did some sort of conditioning for it."  
Everyone seemed to agree to that and I went along with it. I guess now would be a great time to tell you that all of the kids playing are from different schools so I didn't know these people then. After the match had ended at 11 we headed inside, and Alex came up to me with a smile on his face.  
"Zach, long time no see, why are you still using those powers?" He asked as if we had met before, strange.  
"What powers?" I ask seeing if he would actually keep up with this, then an image pops into my head, a kid that looks about 13 in my school gym who said his name was Alex.  
"The ghost ones, it's been about three years and you only have those as the strongest?" He says.  
"Wait, Alex, you were in my gym this winter, at my school, but you were only like 13 then, what happened?" I ask with just some sort of shock value on my face, maybe on a scale of 1-10 it would be a 7 or 8.  
"Oh so you have only been able to travel since this winter? Oh wow I thought that was about two years ago, not so recent." He says after pondering it," Time travel right? Tricky business."  
"So I have met you before? When?" I ask with some real interest for the fifth time in my life, give or take.  
"Yes you have, when it was time for war, god that was so long ago, not to you though, you haven't lived in it yet." He says with a half smile.  
"So we win right? No worries? Hakuna Matata?" I ask with hope.  
"No that was the first and only battle right now, the final one will come when everyone is ready to fight again, maybe soon, who knows." He answers with a shrug.  
"Well, what powers do you have then?" I ask trying to change the topic.  
"I have Vash the Stampedes gun, longevity and the arm cannon, as well as Tiens powers from DBZ." He says with a smile almost as if he is remembering old friends and good times.  
"Amazing, but thats only two, so you have only been to two universes outside this one?" I ask almost immediately after he finishes his sentence.  
"No I have been to three, Vashs, DBZ, and the parallel world we are fighting, from what I understand thats where the battle took place."  
"Thanks for the information Alex, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask  
"No, we I'll be here, it just won't be me, if you know what I mean." He says  
"Yeah I understand, I need to go back as well, I have some things to clear up in a few universes." I answer.  
The elevator door dings open at the 8th floor and we step off to say goodbye, and I go to my room.  
"See you Sonny." I say to my roommate as I go to contacts and call a number.


	11. Chapter 11

Conrads' little trip

Since It's been almost a month since I've actually done anything along the lines of the other dimensional, minus some chats with my new friend, I think I should let my friend Conrad be introduced to the craziness that has become my life. I sound like a whiny main character from a book, oh well. So I may as well call him.  
"Hello?" I hear a womans voice as she answers the phone.  
"Hi, is Conrad there?" I ask, assuming that this is the right number, I guess this is his mother.  
"Hold on a moment please." She says and I hear some ruffles, most likely from the phone being set down. After a few moments I can hear it being picked up.  
"Hello?" I hear my friend say.  
"Hey, Conrad free this weekend?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, why?" He says.  
"I am putting together a group to go see World War Z, wanna come?" I say.  
"Sure, I got some spare cash." He says with some cheer in his voice.  
"Awesome I'll see you then. Friday 7'o'clock showing." I tell him.  
"Okay, see you." He says and hangs up.  
That went better, but now I need to get other people here to make a group. Time to send out texts. Since I don't want to bore anyone with unnecessary details I got three other people plus Alex from Capstone to come. No idea how Alex would get here, maybe he will fly.

Friday mourning, I take some money from the jar, yes we have a money jar, and tell them I'll be with my aunt in town, then with my cousins at their house for a while. After I left the house, I walked up the little hill in front of our house and turned into a ghost and then flew by following the roads into town and stop flying next to the movie theater around back. When I walk out front I see Sonny, the kid I bunked with, already there.  
"Hey Sonny, a little early aren't you?" I say walking up to him.  
"Yeah my parents were already in town, so they went ahead and dropped me off." He says nodding slightly  
"Want to play air hockey while we wait for the others then?" I ask pointing inside.  
"Sure." He says opening the door walking in. I follow him in and pop two quarters inside the table and start playing. About the time it was 4-0 Alex walks in followed by Conrad and Curtis, a old friend of mine who I don't talk to that much anymore.  
"Hey guys." I say scoring again, yeah Sonny isn't the best at it.  
"Hey,"Alex says looking at the score,"Good luck Sonny." He adds.  
"Alex?"Sonny says turning around to look at him. I should not of added Alex since he lives in a different state and Sonny knows it.  
"Yeah, I was in town this week and Zach asked me to come." He says making up the lie on the spot. Impressive, I must give him that, he even said it kinda slow so it would make the best effect.  
"So you aren't from around here?" Curtis asks, he is the curious one,"I thought you were in a higher grade." He says.  
"I'm from Virginia, this movie isn't out there yet, I had to see it." He says. Then for some reason him and Curtis high five. Then we all go and buy some tickets and finally sit down to watch the movie.

After the movie only me Alex and Conrad are waiting on our rides, well just Conrad, me and Alex never called for one.  
"Hey Conrad, want to hear something crazy?" I ask.  
"Uh sure." He says looking back at me smiling.  
"Would you believe me if I told you that I could go to different universes and get powers from them, would you believe me or call me crazy?" I ask.  
"I wouldn't believe you, but I would say that is awesome." He says after a moment of silence.  
"Well I can, Alex can to, and we were told we can only tell one person, and I choose to tell you. I can even show you." I say looking up at him with a kind of half smile.  
"Ok then prove it." He says laughing like this is just a big joke.  
"I'll do you one better." I say an idea popping into my head. I pull out my phone and then go to contacts and use the one for Bleach, hit call and say,"Here hold this up to your ear, and call me when you decide to come back." He takes the phone and holds it up to his ear and I can see his eyes go blank for a second. Then he hands me back my phone.  
"Thanks for letting me call my parents." He says.  
"You're welcome." I say wondering what happened. After he gets picked up me and Alex say goodbye and leave, when I get home and go to sleep I feel a tug on my mind and a portal opens in my room.I get up and look into it, inside is a office space with Trace sitting behind a desk.  
"Zachary, please come sit down." Trace says looking at me from over his glasses. Well since I don't really have a choice I walked into the portal and take a seat in the only other chair.  
"Zach...why did you send your friend into the universe you call Bleach?" He asks rubbing his forehead.  
"We-well I wanted him to know I wasn't lying to him, and seeing is believing." I say almost calm.  
"You do realize you put your friend in sever danger? Or did you not think of that?" Trace says.  
"Well I thought Conrad would be jut fine, it's not like he could get hurt in the first moments of being there, right?" I say confident Conrad would be fine.  
"Do you remember your first moments there Zach? No? You had your mind wiped within the first minute of being there. For all you know he may be dead. Now I want you to go find him. Now." He says pointing back to the portal.  
"Alright, I will go get him." I say standing up and pulling out my phone.  
"Stop! Do not use that here. go back to your own universe first. If you use it here, terrible things will happen." He says standing up.  
"Ok ok, I'll be on my way then." I say walking back into my room and holding the phone up to my ear. Almost instantly I am sent back into the darkness. But now I can make up some things, like there are other shapes falling with me, along with me, also I was emitting some odd light. Blue with white and green.  
When I opened my eyes again I could see Urahara standing over me.  
"Oh so you've woken up have you? Your friend has been here for about five minutes." He says pointing into the other room.  
"Thanks, I came to get him." I say standing up and walking into the next room where he is sitting down with Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Rukia, all of them laughing.  
"Conrad? Odd you didn't get a new body." I say walking up behind Ichigo.  
"Zach? What happened? You grew!" He says standing up still laughing.  
"Nothing, this is how I look in this world, but there's something I need you to do." I say pulling my phone out.  
"Whats that?" He asks with a smile.  
"I need you to leave, I wasn't supposed to let you come here in the first place, and I'm sorry about that." I say holding my phone out when another portal opens up, filing the room with blue light. Ichigo stands up and turns into his soul reaper form, Chad activates his fullbring, and Uryu pulls an arrow back on his bow.  
"Zachary, please bring your friend here." A female voice says from inside.  
"Uh, I don't think I should." I say holding Conrad back who had already started to walk forward.  
"Don't make me just take him." The girl says again.  
"You won't get to." I say grabbing a hold of Ichigo and pressing the copy button without thinking. The black and blue energy filling my body, and it seems that everyone can see it this time, and Ichigo is kind of surprised.  
"If you think so." the girl says walking out of the portal. On her shirt is an inverted version of the symbol on my phone.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"I am Sirick." She says,"And I'll be taking your friend here." She says pointing to Conrad.  
"Sorry lady but we won't let you." Ichigo says pointing his sword at her neck.  
"A shame if you think you can fight me." She says and suddenly the room freezes, only me Conrad and her can move. So I do what I thought would be the best idea, I used bankai. With the energy flowing around me, I also set up the shield in front of Conrad to protect him.  
"Don't move Conrad, if I lose, sorry." I say then use my hollow mask, and now it changed to accommodate Ichigos hollow mask as well by having the streaks of read come out from where the circuits ended. The girl, Sirick, looked almost amused by this and even started to laugh.  
"Do you think I am going to fight you?" She says,"No I have others for that." She says and then two other people, no kids, walk out of the portal, they look almost savage.  
"What's wrong with them?" I ask eyes wide.  
"Nothing, they were born this way, and it is rude to be making fun of them." Sirick says walking back into the portal,"Kiddies, bring back that one,"she points to Conrad,"kill the other." And with that she leaves and the room becomes normal again. Ichigo looks a litle shocked to see my appearance, smirks and then goes bankai as well.  
"Should we kill them all?" The little boy on the left asks.  
"It will be fun, so I don't see why not." The other says.  
"You won't be killing anyone today." Urahara says pulling Benihime from his cane. As everyone else looks at this and powers up. the two boys laugh and then power up as well, but the power they use seems a little dark, and then I notice the hollow holes and swords, they are arrancar, or something worse.  
"What are these things?" Uryu asks.  
"They look like kids that have taken or copied powers from Aizens arrancar." I say looking back at them,"They could be a problem.  
"How rude to talk about us." The one on the left says.  
"Yes, lets kill them quickly though, I would hate to disappoint Sirick. She killed Mono you know." The other chimes in.  
"Shut up already." Ichigo says and as if on cue everyone charges.


	12. Chapter 12

Conrads' great gift

We all charged each other. At first this would seem a little one sided, how many, five verses two? No, we were lucky to survive. The two little kids didn't say anything after seeing us running at them, instead they both became something from a nightmare. they had both copied Ulquiorras' powers. This was not a very fair fight. It started with them both turning into Ulquiorras' first transformation. While shocked at this, I had one slight advantage. They did not seem to know about the second form, or I had hoped not. The others were unfazed by this enemy, not knowing how powerful these children were. Ignorance is bliss. While I changed into my ghost form, noticing that the bankai changed as well, it became white, and I mean the outfit and the sword. My hollow powers also seemed to double due to the ghosts abilities of doubling-or was it tripling?- the hosts power. Besides that and the already add changes, nothing else happened. Back to the battle though, Ichigo and Chad were trying to go after one of them, with Uryu firing arrows at him from his 'new' Quincy bow. The kid seemed to just be playing a game while blocking them. It was like three kids trying to fight a giant. I decided that Urahara could hold off the other while I went to help Ichigo and the others. I almost flew at the child and got a small cut on his neck, which healed almost as soon as a single drop of blood left it. Ichigo seems to of been cut along the leg and upper torso, both barely bleeding. Then an idea pops into my head.  
"Ichigo, let your hollow take over!" I yell at him.  
"What? NO! It wants to kill everyone!"He yells back at me.  
"Just do it, or we all die!" I say, getting a cut along my chest that cuts all the way down to just above my hip.  
"NO!" He yells back at me.  
"Forgive me then. Chad Uryu, hold him off, just for a second." I say becoming intangible and flying into Ichigo to posses him.

I am standing on the sideways building that is Ichigos inner world.  
"Who are you?" A man, who sounds like he is in his thirty's, asks behind me.  
"I am a friend, or was depending on if this works, of Ichigo." I say.  
"Bastard!" Ichigo yells at me after appearing next to me.  
"You need to let your hollow out Ichigo, or we all die, unless you think we can beat him, think about it, with all of us, he acts like we aren't even worthy of his time, he is just toying with us!" I say staring him down.  
"**_Oh Ichigooo, why don't you let me out? I won't kill them all._**" A second Ichigo says, this one white, or the real Zangetzu, but we will call him Shiro, said.  
"I am not letting you out, monster!" Ichigo yells at him.  
"Ichigo, we will die unless you do! He is the only one strong enough to stop these monsters. Just let him out!" I yell grabbing a hold of him and shaking him,"Snap out of this! Save everyone by letting him out!" I basically scream into his face.  
"No! I can still save everyone!" Ichigo yells back at me.  
"No you can't, you aren't strong enough yet." I say calmly and let him go,"That's why I am going to ask you to forgive me, just one more time." And with that I posses his inner world body and let Shiro out to control Ichigos real body, but I didn't just let a portion of him out, the form that has the normal mask, no I let out the Vasto Lorde form, the only thing that I thought could take on two of them. I then left the inner world as fast as possible.

When I got back to the real world I saw blood, the childs blood splattered on the floor, and Ichigo, or hollow Ichigo, holding him up.  
"Ichigo, go after the other one, we don't need to kill them, yet." I say, and by some small miracle, or maybe Shiro likes me for letting him out at full power, he went and incapacitated the other one in an instant. Then he turned toward me, with that evil smile on his face, and I swear, I saw everything in my life flash before my eyes just by looking at him. I then went straight at him and broke a horn off the top of his head, letting him turn back to normal. Ichigo collapsed and fell asleep, good thing to, or else I might of died by him. With that settled I look around and make sure everyone else is okay, but when I look, all I see are shocked faces and a happy Conrad.  
"What was that?" Urahara asks walking up to Ichigos unconscious body slowly examining it closely.  
"That was Ichigos' hollow in it's vasto lorde form, it is the only think I thought could kill these two, we can thank his hollow for not killing us first." I say bending down and activating the healing power from Orihime on Ichigo to replenish his reiatsu before he woke up, as a little bit of a make up for possessing him, twice.  
"Dude! That was awesome!" Conrad yells from behind me, running out from behind the shield. And for a second time in less than two hours, a portal opens, this time without the normal time slowing effects, and Trace is staring at me with eyes that could kill.  
"Get. In. This. Office." He says looking me dead in the eyes, and I do as asked, after dropping both the shield and healing power, plus grabbing Conrad and bringing him into the office as well. I see out off the corner of me eyes that Urahara is watching Trace like a hawk, waiting for a slip up.  
"Who is this guy?" Conrad asks leaning into my ear so it's not heard by the others.  
"My boss, or I think he is my boss." I say stepping through the portal with Conrad just behind and I take a seat with the portal closing, that is what got me, he never shuts those things unless he is the only one in here, at least that was what I had seen.  
"I gave you two rules, and you already broke one." He says standing up,"I told you you did not want to end up here, though I am curious as to why you did so."  
"I did so to stop Sirick from taking my friend here." I say gesturing toward Conrad.  
"Sirick? She came after you?" He asks, looking kind of uncomposed while asking, and that looks like it would be hard to do.  
"Yeah, I copied Ichigos' powers without thinking about it, from the looks of it though, if I hadn't, Ichigo's hollow would of killed us all after I let it go, I was nowhere near fast enough to catch it and tear off a horn." I say looking him straight in the eye.  
"She fought you directly?" He asks looking pale.  
"No she had two kids, savage looking kids, fight us, and we would of lost eventually no matter what I did or didn't do, but I didn't let Ichigo kill them, they are still there slowly bleeding out, think we should do something bout that?" I ask .  
"Yes. Go back and bring them here, I will deal with them, but first, give me your phone." Trace says. I do as I am told and let him have it. He opens the back and puts a finger on the battery, and I can feel my power draining. I notice however that it only seems like a lock, not like something is being taken away, but locked away so I can't use it again till I earn it. And I can't wait to earn it.  
"There, I just took away the powers you just copied, this is the only time I will do this, if you do it again without my permission, I will wipe you clean of your memory, and you will not remember any of this, neither will Conrad here, now bring me those two kids." He says and the portal opens again,"Conrad, you stay in here, I have something to discuss with you." He adds. After that I walk out and pick up the two bodies of the boys and drag them both into the portal where I see a odd looking Conrad, his face is a mix of astonishment and happiness.  
"What happened Conrad?" I ask after I get the second kid inside, no thanks to the others.  
"I get a free cell phone, and I get to be like you!" He says jumping for joy.  
"You get to jump universes?" I ask.  
"YEAH! It will be awesome!" He says still jumping for joy.  
"Boys!" Trace yells at us, getting tired of our antic I guess,"There is a catch, you both travel when the other does, both of you will be in the same world, now Conrad, you will have a welcoming party at the local highschool on the 21st of June at 4'o'clock."  
"I'll be there." Conrad says and picks up his cellphone from the desk and walks out of the portal. I follow him and we call home. As the darkness surrounds me once more I catch a glimpse of a light flashing very brightly close to me, and for the first time I look to what I'm falling toward, it looks like an inky abyss, but wait, did something move down there? Then I am playing Rockband on guitar and get a small rush of memory's, but I perfect the song, Highway Rockstar, without a headache, looks like you just get used to it after a while.


	13. Chapter 13

The second time around

So I am now standing at the high school, wearing a black t-shirt with a guitar surrounded by blue skulls and a pair of gray shorts and my flip-flops, with Conrad standing beside me. It is 3:57, I picked up Conrad by flying to his house and just picking him up, literally, and brought him to the school, and I thought I would be late by almost ten minutes too.  
"Should we go in?" He asks almost weirded out because I don't think he knew that I could use my powers in our world.  
"Hey it is your party, go in whenever." I say just looking down at my phone, it was now 3:58.  
"Then lets go in and get out of this sun, it's H.O.T. hot out here." He says walking to the door. Pulling on the handle revealed that it was locked. And then behind us, Alex dropped out of the sky, and I will admit, it scared me shitless as I proceeded to jump almost 15 feet and through the little thing above the door, landing on it as I came back down, and started looking to who was laughing, both he and Conrad were.  
"Shut it!" I yell at them starting to laugh myself," That wasn't funny!" Surprised I didn't stop saying that and laughing myself, I then burst out laughing full on like a retarded seal, complete with clapping hands.  
"What are we standing around here for anyway, lets get inside." Alex says after calming down the slightest bit.  
"The doors are locked." Conrad says wiping a tear from his eye.  
"Conrad I have ghost powers, doors aren't really that big of a deal to me." I remind him and then the door opens with a really enthusiastic girl saying,  
"About time you all made it! Hey Alex, how have you been?" She then takes Conrad and Alex inside and chats with them, and I walk through the door after it closes, being to lazy to just open it back up, and started to really look at the people in the gym, there were more this time, almost twice as many, and some of them looked like they belonged in the past, and a few in the future if only by a little bit. While Conrad was meeting a few people of his own, I decided to hang back and take in the view, there weren't any spars this time, everything looked much more civil, and the other thing I noticed is that everyone that was at my inauguration weren't there, or they were but they were either older or younger, hard to tell really, and I think I really need a time travel power so I can go see all of these people eventually in their own time and place. From what I could tell though, most of these people were either brought here by Trace or got here on their own. As the end was coming along, I saw someone that looked like a my dad when he was a teenager, he had a mullet to fit the 70's anyway, so it was odd to see here, and on a kid no less, but what really had me going was that he looked almost what my dad did look like back then, at least from the pictures I have seen. So I moved closer to him, but then everyone vanished, being sent home by Trace, and Conrad looking confused by the sudden lack of people, Alex was still there, in a corner where I suspect he was talking to a number of people.  
"Who were all of those people?" Conrad asks.  
"They were people just like us, with powers of a Mary Sue." I say coming out of my haze and walking to the door,"Come on, lets get you home Conrad, it is almost 5'o'clock."  
"An hour passed?" Conrad asks looking a little confused.  
"Yeah, time has come to mean nothing to me lately, so I hope it does to you too, it makes things easier on my brain." Alex pipes up as he is walking out the door.  
"See ya later Alex, keep in touch." I say walking behind Conrad to the door, seeing the slightest nod from Alex before he flies off at supersonic speeds.  
"He is really fast." Conrad says and then adds a low whistle to add to his point.  
"Yeah, and I am slow, give me credit, I am working with hardly any speed, even with my mask." I say.  
"Okay, lets just get me home first though." He says, and I change into my ghost form, add the mask, now without the additions made by coping Ichigos powers. I flew him home in almost five minutes and then got home myself around 5:30. After a short break and a glass of tea I got on the computer and booted up youtube. Didn't even get to see what was on the homepage before I was plunged into darkness, so much for relaxing. Next to me was Conrad, well it looked like Conrad, though he seemed to be emitting a light, to the next world I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't know where I was, or why I was stuck in my ghost mode, in a bright area made of random colors. Why am I getting some sense of dejá vu? Next thing I know I hear Conrad talking to someone called Masakaki, and that name sounded familiar. Thy are talking about money, and something is pushing at me to remember this, it was something the other 'me' did when I was away, I just can't remember what it is for the life off me.  
"Let me introduce you to your Asset." Masakaki states and I am summoned in front of him in a bowing position, and I am forced to speak.  
"I am your Asset, pleased to join you." I say, and I don't really know why I said it, and then I look at Masakaki, he looks like a clown. Top hat and cane, he looked like a clown, that odd black suit and bow tie, he had a blue double button down stripped shirt, but what got me was his eyes. He had two irises, one inside the other, the outer one is a golden yellow, the inner one is a dark glowing purple, and the pupil is pure white.  
"Now, I need you to follow me, you have a Deal to attend." Masakaki states.  
"A Deal? Whats that?" Conrad asks, and I wonder if I look to different in this world for him to recognize me, at least our voices stay the same.  
"It is where Entres like you battle for the right to stay here, and to make even more money!" He snickers after that, and it still feels so familiar to me, but I can't place it.  
"Who am I facing?" Conrad asks, starting to sound nervous.  
"Souichiro Mikuni, a very powerful Entre, I suggest you be very careful." Masakaki says with a devilish smile.  
"Oh okay."Conrad says, starting to shake with fear.  
"We will win." I say putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thanks for that, Zach." He says, looking over his shoulder. As we walk Masakaki suddenly stops and turns around holding out his cane, which I now realize has an angel figure on the end of it, an odd choice for someone so odd.  
"I hope you survive this Deal." He says and suddenly jumps and flies away, revealing a man who was standing behind him. This man, most probably Mikuni, was in his thirties by the looks of it, he had longish hair with a some stubble on his chin, and was wearing a plain suit, he just looks like money basically.  
"I feel sorry for you, I'm not a good fight for beginners." He says looking at us with a form of pity.  
"Sorry to tell you this, but I ain't a beginner." I say.  
"Come on Zach lets get this over with, I wanna go home." Conrad says. Then a small form appears beside Mikuni, it looks like a girl with deer horns on top of her head. She seems sleepy, but I don't want to think that she is harmless, my mind is telling me she is deadly, but I don't know why.  
"Okay Zach, go after Mikuni, I will handle the girl." Conrad says, thinking that she is harmless.  
"Conrad, you just hide for now, I will handle them." I say pointing to a place for him to hide while I fight.  
"Since I am in a good mood, I will let you go first." Mikuni says with a grin on his face.  
I charge him. Then that little girl is beside me and a announcer says.  
"Cannibalization!" It says, and her mouth opens with a huge mouth full of sharp teeth, without thinking I put on my hollow mask to escape. I am glad I did, where I was , and a few meters around it, was nothing but a hole rimmed with bite marks. With that I hear Mikuni say something, and I am stuck in place. That girl comes up to me and her mouth opens again in that same way, so then I use my shield and intangible powers to escape, it cut through the shield, but the backlash from the attack hits her and a part of her arm is missing, letting some kind of black dollar bills flow freely from it. Then Conrad stands up and says.  
"Macroflation!" And I feel power building up inside me, and that announcer calls out.  
"Dark Side!" My body changes and I feel my hollow take over and start to change me, I catch a quick look at Mikuni and he is worried about something, and I see two giant balls in the air looking like they are fighting for dominance, and one is growing at a slow but noticeable rate while the other doesn't look like it is being affected, then I realize that I am still in control of my body and have been standing there for a few seconds looking into his face. Now I check out the speed and power my full hollow form has, and I must say, I am impressed. In a split second I am right beside Mikuni and am charging a Cero to blast him but then the announcer says.  
"Deal Closed." I stop and go back to normal.  
"Would you like me to heal her?" I ask pointing back to the girl,"It would only take a few seconds."  
"No, I can take care of her." He says and walks over to pick her up where she fell asleep. Conrad runs up to me.  
"Zach, why did you stop?" He asks.  
"The announcer voice said that the Deal was closed, so I didn't blast him. " I point out and am sucked into the card he is holding, "GAH, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream surprised, but the bright colors didn't really help me.  
"Okay, hold on." He says and brings the card up to his face, he tries to swipe it through the air, and other things, until he finally gets it by flipping a part on the card that was a circle, and I land on my but in the middle of the street where we fought.  
"That could of gone better." I say and we head toward a giant stadium where lots of people are gathered around where we are approaching and start to ask Conrad lots of questions along the lines of,  
"Can we buy some stock?" And then everything comes to me, I know where we are, and I hate to say it but, where we are sucks. We are in the anime of C for Control, an anime that loses the future by this money called Midus money, it is impossible to tell the time though since the anime only took place over a few days, and I never finished it, yet. Great, we are stuck in a place where money is everything, and the future means nothing to these people, all because of the greed they have. Can I say that I don't want this power yet?


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Conrad, can we hop over to a different universe yet?" I ask him, you see, since I knew that this universe did have a very short timeline for the events that occur in the anime, like three or four weeks max, I decided that it would be in our best interest to stay there for a while so we can let things take their course, and without revealing who we are for the most part. We've been here for almost two weeks. The second Deal I had wasn't as much fun as the first one, the guy passed, but back to the main point, Conrad hasn't had the chance to copy anyone's powers yet and I need him to do that soon so he can protect himself just a little better than I can.  
"Sure, we going to head home?" He asks staring into the Midus card.  
"No, I was thinking of going to the Danny Phantom universe, you haven't been there yet so I thought it would be a good idea, mainly because if my guess was right, it looked around the time that Danny's future self would appear, he would be a great thing for you to copy, or Danny himself after the fight, we just have to be ready to fight if anymore of those brats show up."  
"Alright, but can't we go to Bleach then? They are more powerful, and if I copied Kenpatchis power I would be unstoppable."  
"No, I want one of us to have time traveling powers before we go back there, I know you don't read the manga, so I won't tell you why, also having a mind wiping power would come in handy as well, so the events still happen the way they should."  
"Alright, lets go to Danny's then." He says letting me out of the card so I can use my phone. When I dial the number I see Masakaki looking at us waving, odd. The darkness that has come to traveling the multiverse is almost a bliss, and I can see further into it now, so I think that comes from just traveling in between universes to begin with, and I see something odd, there are cracks in the darkness, letting slithers of light in I'll ask Conrad if he saw them too when we arrive.

I around and see Sam and Danny looking at me oddly.  
"Uh guys, whats wrong?" I ask giving them a confused look.  
"Theres a guy standing behind you." Danny says clenching his fists ready to change. I turn to see who it is, and the one standing behind me has medium length curly hair and is either tan or dark skinned, he is also taller than me by half a foot or more.  
"Zach?" He asks looking me over with a curious yet hesitant gaze.  
"Oh, it's you Conrad, good thing you gave yourself away, I couldn't tell because of the hair." I turn back to Danny, Tucker, and Sam,"It's okay, he's with me." I say sitting down.  
"Where did he come from?" Tucker asks stopping something on his P.D.A.  
"Well, he is from the same place I come from. Did I explain that to you yet?" I ask. At the shake of their heads I ask them to sit down for a bit of a story, and tell them the same thing I told the Bleach crew, well actually a slightly longer version of that story thanks to Conrad filling in small details I forgot. By the end of it only Sam was really believing it, with Tucker and Danny denying it.  
"Fine I will show you, remember when I grew that mask?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it was just earlier tonight, and was really creepy." Tucker says.  
"Well, since I left this universe and went to another, I have gotten that power under control, for the most part." I say turning ghost.  
"What are you doing?!" Danny asks me looking around for his parents to come bursting in any second.  
"Showing you my hollow." I say bringing my hand down across my face with the mask forming onto my face, and it feels stronger here, almost like it is at home.  
"Okay, you can put the mask on without freaking out, what does that prove?" Tucker says.  
"Well for one, it means I have it under contr-" A huge roar cuts me off, sounding like it was close me and Conrad jumped out the window running toward it, with Danny close behind in ghost form. When I get there, me arriving first, being the fastest, I see a hollow chasing down Johnny Cage, that biker guy Danny used to fight before his girlfriend dumped him. He is running with his Shadow cowering under his bike. I go after the hollow shooting it with a energy beam, it cuts through the mask easily, and the hollow dies. I look down at Johnny and notice he is missing a hand, how ironic, he is missing a hand in The Ultimate Enemy as well, maybe this is what that's from. Back to the one thing I noticed after I killed the hollow. THERE IS A FUCKING HOLLOW IN THE DANNY PHANTOM UNIVERSE! I go to check on Johnny, who is staring at me with some sort of confused and appreciative look on his face as I get closer, he has Shadow stand in front of him.  
"I mean you no harm, but I would like to fix that hand of yours, if you would let me." I say turning human again walking toward him. Then Danny starts to fly around a corner, and I use Orihimes shield to stop him from coming closer, and put the healing 'cocoon' around Johnny's hand and see it instantly regrow.  
"Thanks man." He says as Shadow backs down and enters Johnnys' shadow.  
"No problem Johnny, don't be a nuisance around here though, and be careful, more of those things could be around." I say turning back into a ghost and heading for Danny, who is looking at this scene with a look of confusion while Johnny drives away.  
"What did he do?" Danny asks as I get closer, and Conrad finally comes around the corner panting and heaving.  
"He didn't do anything, but something else did, that roar we heard was from a being that isn't from this universe, it comes from a universe I call Bleach. And at the moment we need to find out why, no questions, and these things are strong, or some of them are, but they usually only ever go after ghosts, and even then only stronger ones." I say and go to Conrad, after letting him catch his breath I tell him that a hollow was here.  
"What? Aren't they not supposed to be able to jump universes?" He asks not believing me.  
"Conrad, there was a hollow Sirick could be transporting them everywhere, so we need to be faster, stronger, and less of goof offs, cause lets face it, that's what we are." I say.  
"Okay, but can we go home? I think the fourth is coming up, and I don't want to miss it." He says.  
"Alright, lets go home for a while, we can sort all this out after the holidays."  
"Okay, I'll call it." He pulls out his phone and I am back at my computer watching Pewdiepie play Vanish, and it is the fourth of July, Conrad was spot on, but I think I'm going to head to bed first, take a nap, then enjoy my holiday.


	16. Chapter 16

When Conrad texts me saying we can head back if I want, I text him saying I'll call in for Bleach.

The darkness around me feels different this time around, almost like it is alive, or warm, and heavier. I move my head and for the first time, I can see Conrad clearly beside me, and other points of light are in the distance. The fall this time is nice, instead of just darkness it has that perfect warmth that just puts you to sleep, and if I catch a few Z's in here, what will the harm be anyway? So I drift off to sleep feeling something like a cover embrace me in warmth right before I completely lose conscious.

When I wake up, I am still falling, I don't know how or why, but then I landed.

When I opened my eyes I was back in the Kurosaki clinic, laying on the medical table, this time, clothed. With Isshin almost instantly running over to me, opening both my eyes and checking for dilation.  
"Are you okay?" He asks looking at me with a very stern face.  
"Yeah I'm fine, why am I back here?" I ask looking around.  
"Back here? What do you mean? My son found you lying in a gutter, beaten and bloody, you are lucky to be alive." He states looking over the rest of my body with care.  
"Uh, nothing, so how much do I owe you?" I say pulling out a wallet I felt in my back pocket.  
"Only around 50 zenni, if you don't have that much on you, I'll take what you have." He says standing up holding out his hand.  
"I got 60 here, take it, I owe you my life after all." I say giving it too him and standing up thinking something bad must of happened for Isshin to not recognize me after that incident, you know which one I'm talking about.  
"Actually I want you to come back tomorrow so I can do a checkup, just so we know nothing is wrong that I didn't see the first time. "  
"Alright, I'll be back." I say walking out the door and turning to the Urahara shop, or its general direction, and hoping Urahara knows something. Oh shit, Conrad! Is he okay? I hope so, but then again, he can take care of himself now. I walk up to the entrance of the alley, hearing Ichigo and Urahara talking I hang back waiting for Ichigo to leave. So I decide to run across the street and grab a quick snack from a vending machine and sit on a bench watching people walk by and enjoying their life. Sure I saw a few oddball here and there, a group of kids looking like they had no idea what was going on, and a old man chasing whom I guessing was his son. This was peaceful. I finally noticed that Ichigo had left and decide to go to the shop. When I walked up to it, Jinta was sweeping and looked up at me like I wasn't supposed to be there.  
"Who are you?" He says very aggressively, pointing the broom at me.  
"I'm a customer, if this is a store." I say ignoring the rest of his rambling as I keep walking up to the door and then inside. Immediately Tessi came out of the back and bowed.  
"Welcome, how may I help you today?" He says still bowing.  
"Uh, just browsing today, looking for something odd to have as a treat." I say starting up a side isle in the shop.  
"Let me know if you need anything." He says and walks back to the back. After he does, I keep looking at the candy and other things the Urahara shop has to offer, since we never see anything besides Soul Candy and Gigai. Sad to say it looks like it's just normal candy, with some odd flavors of pocky here and there. I feel disappointed in Urahara, being something odd himself I thought he would have really weird candies in his shop.  
"Excuse me, sir? Do you have anything a little bit odder?" I ask at the counter, looking into the back room. His response was immediate.  
"Yes we do, if you would like something." He says walking out and signaling for me to follow him into the back room. I do, and am shocked that all the boxes are labeled 'Soul Candy' almost like he wants me to read them, but I think its meant to be under some sort of spell so that normal people can't read them.  
"I'll take one of the Soul Candies. They sound interesting." I say looking at him.  
"Of course..." He trails off,"Please wait outside while I ring you up." He says.  
"Thank you Mr. Urahara." I say walking back to the front.  
"My name is Tessi, I work under Urahara." He says staring at me.  
"I am deeply sorry, please forgive me." I say looking back over my shoulder. While I wait Jinta is squinting at me while sweeping, and I don't know why he looks the way he does, I guess he just doesn't like strangers.  
"Here you are sir." Tessi says standing right behind me.  
"Thank you." I say standing and handing him a 5 and walking away. This confirms it, no one here knows me. I pop a Soul Candy into my mouth and realize its just a Reese's Pieces. I guess they don't want normal people having their souls popping out of their body's. Oh well, I'll just go after Ichigo and see what he is doing. I throw the thing of candy in the trash, a waste I know, and go into an alley to turn ghost. I fly up, invisibly, looking around for him. I see him off in the distance fighting a standard hollow. So I shoot a beam of energy right at the hollow to kill it flying up behind him. Besides his initial shocked face, he thinks I'm Uryu.  
"Oh hey Uryu." Ichigo says turning around to find me turning visible.  
"Hey Ichigo, kinda long time no see." I say smiling and putting my arms up behind my head.  
"Who are you?" He says pointing Zangetzu at me.  
"I'm a friend. Maybe not of you, but of another you, if that makes sense, which it doesn't. Oh by the way, thanks for taking me to get a check up from your dad. From the sound of it, I got the living hell beaten out of me." I say turning back to human on top of a nearby roof looking up at him.  
"Another me?" He says landing on the other side of the roof.  
"Yeah, it's weird since I didn't think I could travel to multiple universes of the same story. Oh well, I would like to ask you something real fast though." I say getting a serious look on my face.  
"What?" He says adopting the look.  
"Have you defeated your hollow yet?" I say.  
"How do you know about that?" He says tightening his grip on his sword.  
"I told you I have met another you. And no, Urahara doesn't know either, so don't go asking him how I know." I reply looking straight into his eyes.  
"Yes. I have." He says.  
"Show me? I have one too, it would be great to do a comparison." I say pulling my hand up to my face.  
"It will only be for a split second." He says.  
"That's okay, I already knew that." I then pull my hand down going into ghost mode with my mask appearing. His also, and I see it, it is more grown than it should be, almost to where it was when he last fought Grimmjow. It was incredible. He shouldn't have it that powerful yet.  
"There." He says with it cracking and fading away. I keep mine on.  
"Thats odd, it is more full than the other you's one. I wonder why." I say.  
"What did you want?" He says.  
"To be honest, find out what is happening since I was bound for the other you's universe. I was hoping you could help me, without having Urahara or anyone else know. Unless you can't then I understand." I say turning back to normal and sticking my hand out, and I am happy when he takes it nodding his head.  
"I'll help you. Just as long as you make it easy to keep you hidden. I already have enough problems as it is." He says.  
"I could stay with the Visords, after all, they wouldn't reject me I don't think." I say. He nods and asks me to follow him. When I notice where we are going I feel happy that he is actually letting me go there. I guess he still has some training to do. I turn invisible before we get there asking him to introduce me first before I reveal myself. Then he lands on the ground in front of the warehouse and walks in.  
"Oi. Shinji! I have someone for you to meet." Ichigo says. Shinji jumps down from where he was.  
"And who might that be Ichigo?" He says with that full teeth smile.  
"A new friend of mine who needs a place to crash." Ichigo says with the 'I don't care face'.  
"WE CAN'T JUST LET YOUR FRIENDS STAY HERE YA'KNOW!" Shinji yells at him. I decide then might be a good time to walk in, so I do.  
"Ichigo, are they going to let me stay or not?" I say walking up next to him.  
"Who is this?!" Shinji yells at Ichigo, "You already brought him here?!"  
"Yes, seemed like the best place since he has a mask too." Ichigo says staring Shinji down.  
"I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS ONE OR N-...Did you say mask?" He says calmly looking at me again.  
"Yeah he did. Want to see? It has odd look to it." I say putting my mask on. His look was almost calm as he pulled out his sword and attempted to slice me in half. Again, intangibility is a life saver.  
"Sorry, can you not hit me? Oh yeah, my hollow has this nifty trick to make me intangible whenever I want, even if it isn't on." I say to his face, walking through him,"So can I stay or should I go?"  
"You can stay, but only for a week." Shinji says putting his sword away.  
"Don't worry I hope to be out of this mess in less than that." I say and, noticing that Ichigo had left, goes to the top floor and sleeps. I need it after this.

**-AN-**

**So I am going to ask for some reviews on how I can make this better, and since this is catching up to the other version I would also like for some more worlds to travel to, coming from some of you, please?**


End file.
